


Stars

by SnowBaz_In_Jeans



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Rings, Watford (Simon Snow), a lot of fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBaz_In_Jeans/pseuds/SnowBaz_In_Jeans
Summary: Simon and Baz go on a date...





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Here's another one-shot. 
> 
> I hope you like it. I kind of just sat down and all the words poured out. It was like they were begging to be written. 
> 
> Also, throw all logic out the window when reading this. Just do it... okay?

 

**_✶_ ** **_✶_ ** **_✶_ **

**B A Z**

It's time for Simon's date. To say that I'm nervous would be an understatement. The last time he planned the date, we ended up going to the fair and he got sick on one of the rides and then got frightened by a clown. He is going to kill himself one day by _accident_.

For the date, he said that I should go back to my apartment so that he can do this right. He says that we should at least follow some of the social norms. So here I am at ready with my finest suit on (he had specific instructions that I should dress nice). It is a dark navy suit with a tie because Simon has a weird love for when I wear ties. and even though I would never admit it, I wear them more often just to see that look in his eyes.

As usual, Simon is running a few minutes late, but I expected that. I think even he expected that. But at around half six, the doorbell rings.

 _Crowley_.

Snow looks... pretty fucking _amazing_. I look at him from top to bottom. He, of course, has that fucking grey suit on. It's not the same one from years ago that he wore at the mansion, but it's better. The pants fit him so well, and the white button-down he's wearing fits probably the best any of his clothes do. He has a jacket, that he is holding with one hand, slung over his shoulder and he is leaning against the door frame.

Crowley, I don't think we will make it to the restaurant today if he keeps looking like _that_.

"Hey, Baz." He says after a long silence. He smirks because he knows me too well, and he knows what I'm thinking and I now wish I hadn't drained those rats the day before because I'm blushing.

"Snow," I smirk back, trying not to lose all my dignity on that doorstep, "You look... pleasing."

He raises his eyebrows (because he can't only raise one) and smiles.

"I know," I look at him in shock, he has grown more confident since we first started dating, and it will never cease to shock me.

"Thanks for saying it back boyfriend. Yeah, I look good too." I roll my eyes and push us both out the door, locking it behind me.

"Oh Baz, you know if you want a compliment from me, all you have to do is ask." He smiles a genuine smile and kisses me, "You look rather _ravishing_ your self. And if I didn't already have a date planned we would not have made it out that door. There happy. There's your compliment."

"Snow, I'm going to punch you."

"Awee I love you too." He side glances at me and smiles, kissing me again. We are outside now and I realize that he has no means of transportation.

"Simon, how did you get here?" I ask.

"Well..." he sheepishly looks at me, "Penny dropped me off."

"Of course she did, she's basically your guardian."

"She also told me to slap you for her because you didn't clean the floor after we made those cookies." He lightly slaps the side of my face and I look at him with a blank stare.

"You didn't just do that."

"Oh, I think I did." He smiles with all his teeth and he looks so young when he does that, I feel like I time traveled back to Watford. It sends a weird wave of feelings coursing through me. Here I am, five years after Watford, and neither of us has killed one another.

"Snow, do you really want to go there." I quirk an eyebrow at him, he laughs sending chills through my spine, and just lightly hold his hand.

"So, would you mind humoring me in where we are going." I look at him, he giggles shaking his head. It's still a bit early for dinner so I don't know where he would be taking me. 

"We are taking a few stops on our way to the restaurant." he smiles and I know I should be worried if this is going to play out like he planned.

We are now walking to the train station, which makes me even more confused. It's currently the middle of winter break, so most people are off with their families on holiday, getting ready for Christmas and such.

"Simon, this train goes to-"

" _Watford_." He looks at me and smiles nervously like he doesn't know if I will lash out or call him stupid or something.

"Snow, mind telling me why we are going back there."

"You'll see," he says simply and we sit quietly and listen to the hush chatters of the other passengers. I can feel how nervous Simon is, so I grab his hand.

I actually don't mind going back to Watford. I sometimes actually miss it. I miss the football pitch, and the grand dining hall, the Weeping tower, and the Catacombs. I think a place that you spend a great chunk of your life, there is always going to be a sense of nostalgia going back to.

The train stops and we get off. Simon hold my hand, this time harder, and I can feel his magic even more now. I think instead of feeling drunk of it, or dizzy, it just makes me feel even more at home. Especially back here, I remember feeling his magic, and how it coursed through me, and how I always wanted more of it.

Simon guides me to the gates and stops. He looks at me, regained some of his confidence, "So I didn't really think all of the details through but-" The gates in front of us barge open.

"Nevermind..."

"Snow-"

"Okay before you hate this, hear me out okay. I know being back here may not be the best idea. But Baz, this is where it all started. I think _not_ coming back here would be weird. Granted this isn't the ideal date spot, but I want to you remember this."

"Okay then. Lead the way." He looks at me, relieved, and pulls me to the place that was so long what I called home.

**S I M O N**

I'm so _stupid_. Why would I do this? Why would I bring us back here? Of all the places I could've chosen, this is the one I pick. I'm so bloody stupid.

But I guide Baz through the Courtyard and through the pathway. We don't look around much, or more so I don't let Baz look around much. I have something planned, and I think if we waver I might lose focus. We end up in front of the Mummers House.

"Snow I don't even know if the door will open for us, I don't think half a decade-year-old students can just-"

"Baz, shut up and follow me."

"Snow!"

"Baz take this moment in. Do you know what happened here?" I look at him with a smile.

"Snow-"

"The infamous pushing-me-down-the-stairs incident."

"You know that isn't how it _technically_ went down. It's not my fault you're clumsy."

I get to the top and spin on my heel, making eye contact with him.

"Fine, let's see how un-clumsy you are if I push you."

"Simon, is this a scheme to break my neck?" Baz asks, pushing me out of the way and getting off the staircase.

"If it was, you'de be long gone," I smirk and grab his hand, leading him down to the room.

We walk extra slowly, taking in everything. So much happened here. So many memories, it seems so surreal that there are different people living here now, making different memories. There was a time where I didn't think I would make it out of Watford alive. I wonder if there are kids here who think that same thing. I almost wish that we came in the middle of the day when kids still had class so we could run into them and chat. But I push that thought away. I'm sure the boys who live here now would not appreciate us _'breaking in'._

We stop outside the all too familiar door. Baz looks at me.

"Simon, how do you expect the door to open." But I'm already reciting the incantation for my sword. It stayed with me even after the Mage died, and though I didn't have much use for it as before, it's still nice to know it's there if any handosme goblins decide to attack.

I pad my thumb against the stone and close my eyes, hoping the door opens. I push it, and It creaks open.

Baz looks at me in shock.

"I _totally_ planned that," I lie and then make my way into the room. I don't know how or why the door still opens for us, and I for sure did not know if it would even open. I am just going on sheer luck here.

"Snow, what if there is someone inside?" Baz whispers like we are spies sneaking in. This doesn't feel like sneaking in. It feels like visiting an old friend or something.

"Baz it's Christmas break. I don't think anyone stays behind."

"If we get caught, I'm putting all this on you," Baz mutters but I know that it's not true.

"Nah, you love me too much," I smile and make my way inside, gesturing Baz to do the same.

The room looks so different, yet the same. The beds are still a feet apart, and the window is right where it was before (it's not like they can move that, _come on_ Simon), and the drawers are in the same place. Whoever occupied this room after us is doing a good job at keeping it clean. Better than we -mostly me- did.

Baz and I do a 180 around the room, spinning on our heels. We end up facing each other, and to my surprise, he laughs. A full throwing his head back, laugh.

"I hated this room." He says after gaining composure, "I only liked it when you were here when your magic filled it up." I raise my eyebrows.

"I can't believe I just something so cheezy. Light me up, Snow." I shake my head lightly laughing and then take his hands.

"Baz, this room- _wow_. I just-" I couldn't believe how nostalgic this made me. I could swear for a moment I felt no older than I was in year 5.

"You shouldn't sound so surprised. This is your date idea."

"Well yeah, but it wasn't like I came here to check everything out first."

"That's totally not concerning," Baz says looking at me but I grab his hand and lead us to my bed.

"Hey Baz, help me with this for a sec," I hold one end of the bed, and he gets the idea and goes to the other side. We slide the bed a bit forward, just enough so that there is enough space between the wall and the bed for us to fit.

Baz and I crouch down and he runs a hand over the wall. It has our initials carved into it. **SS** and **BP**. We did that after the last term ended. Before we left. It was my idea. There needs to be a trace of us left here, even after we leave because well, a lot happened here. And if we aren't here to tell the story, at least the walls will. Kind of.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this," Baz says, still whispering because it feels wrong to talk loud right now. Even I know that.

"Our names will forever be here now," I smile at him, "Maybe we can come back 20 years from now and recarve them. Just to make sure they stay fresh." I breathlessly laugh and look over at Baz. He leans in and lightly kisses me.

"You bet your arse we are coming back."

"Oh, what's this with the sudden change of mind? A few minutes ago you were pooping your pants afraid that we might get caught."

"You're very convincing I guess." He smiles at me and leans in for a small kiss. We stay like that for a while, and then I suggest that we go to some other place. I offer my hand to him and he takes it, getting up.

"So, what's the next stop?" He asks as we move the bed back against the wall.

"Follow me."

I lead him to the Chapel, and down to the Catacombs. I swear it's nastier than the last time I was down here.

"So what, you're going to watch me empty a rat? Deja vu or something?" He asks, and if he had said that 7 years ago, I would've thought of it as a jab at me, now it's I know it's just Baz being _Baz_.

"Well I mean, if you're hungry or something fine. But on this tour, we have to hit all the spots. And this was a memorial place."

"Yeah very memorial. Because I want to be reminded of a drunk crying version of me with blood smeared on my face."

"No, I remember it as the place I found out- or rather clarified what I already knew- something. I found out about you being a vampire."

"And you didn't report me."

"Yeah, and I didn't report you."

"You're bloody idiotic if you think this is romance," Baz says, but there is a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, it's the best you're gonna get, buddy."

He laughs and I pull us both out of there. I know it isn't romantic. But it has a memory attached to it. And that's what I want to do today. Relive some of our memories, and maybe - I hope - change some of the ways that Baz remembers things to have happened. I want to have more happy memories of Watford with Baz because we only got together the second half of the last term. And everything before that, I know, was painful for him. I want to maybe change some of that. I can't take away what he already has been through, but I can make sure he doesn't go through it again, and that he maybe can let go of some of it. I know he already has, a little.

The next place I take us to is the Weeping Tower. I stop us at the entrance of the Grand Hall.

"Do that thing."

"What _thing_?"

"The thing you did when you came back in year 8. The grand opening of the doors."

"Snow, a magician never tells his secrets."

"Oh come on, I know you did **Open Sesame**. I just want to relive that moment."

"Oh fine. Fine," He got out his wand and looked at me. I'm sure I looked like an excited dog.

" **Open Sesame!** " The doors banged open, just like they did 5 years ago.

" _Wicked_."

We walked through the rows of tables, "So, I'm thinking we sit on top of them and eat." I say.

"Whatever, you're the boss. But there's one problem. Where's the food?"

"Oh well, that I did think of. I called Ebb and asked for a small favor." I led us to the back, where the kitchen was and opened the refrigerator. It was lined with a multitude of snacks like sandwiches, a few pizza slices, and on the shelf next to the refrigerator, wrapped in cling film, scones. And there were a few Aero bars, as per my request.

"You asked for _Aero bars_?!" Baz exclaimed.

"I know you like them don't even try to deny it."

"Okay, so now what? We get all this to the main Hall?"

"See, you're getting the hang of this," I smile at him and we load all the stuff in our arms, and lay it across one of the long tables.

"So let me just heat-"

" **Some like it hot!** " Baz heats up the scones and pizza. I look at him with my mouth open.

"I was going to do that.."

"Yeah, but I think you would like your hand better if it wasn't covered in burn marks," So maybe my magic is still, a little, out of control.

"Can you just let me be chivalrous," I say, picking up a scone in one hand, and a pizza in the other.

"If I would do such thing, then you might get it in your mind that you have the upper hand. And well, I just _can't_ let that happen." He smirks and bits into a slice of pizza.

"But then you whine saying I don't do anything."

"Well, it's not my fault you could potentially burn your hand while heating up things."

"You could let me try. And if I do get hurt, you can just patch me up." I smile with all my teeth showing.

"I did not sign up to be a doctor, Simon," Baz says, grabbing an Aero bar after finishing his slice.

"Yet you are always the first one shooting healing spells when I get a simple scratch."

"I do _not_!" He exclaims with a fake posh accent and dramatically places his hand on his chest.

"Oh yeah right, we can't let people think you care. That would be _absurd_ ," I say smiling because I know he cares even if he doesn't say it in such words.

"Now you're getting it," Baz wink and then laughs. We then sit in silence occasionally looking around making sure no one is going to barge in.

"Well, Simon, where to next?" He says looking at me. I feel my heart race for what I have planned.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," I laugh, trying to be as secretive as I can but I'm not very good at it. I look at the table and raise my wand, shooting a glance at Baz, as to say ' _look_ ', " **Out, out, damned spot!** " And the table clears.

"See, I can use my wand."

"I never said you couldn't. I just said sometimes, it gets a little... out of hand." He laughs lightly and puts an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"Hmm, I will choose to believe that because you would never ever lie to me, _right_?" I pull the puppy dog face and he puts his whole hand over my face, laughing, and pushing me back a little, yet still keeping a strong grip on my waist.

I take us to the Wavering Woods. But on the way, we stop at the football field.

"Hey Baz," I untangle myself from him and pick up a dusty ball, "catch!"

He catches it like a pro. Typical. "You know that's not how you play football."

"I know," I roll my eyes, "Do that leg bouncy thing." When we go to the park, occasionally he and Micah will play football while I and Penny sit under the trees. I know Baz loves it, and I know he knows he's good at it.

"Oh, you mean this," He bounces the ball from one leg to the other, and I sit on the bleachers. This reminds me of when I used to do my homework while watching Baz practice.

I cheer and applaud as I make my way over to him again, "Oh _darling_ , you were _amazing_!" I put on a fake accent again and lightly fan myself with my hand.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Snow."

"Ha, I know. Now come on," I lace our fingers and we go a little deeper into the woods.

"Snow, I don't know what possible pleasant memory you have here."

"Well, I used to come here when we were in our first few years and sit under the tree to relax. You know, when the whole ' _saving the Magical world_ ' stuff got a bit too much."

Baz looks at me, "You know I wish I could've been more useful."

"Baz, I'm not complaining, I'm stating a fact," I pull us both down under a tree and position myself in between Baz's legs, my back resting against his chest. This seems to be our default position. It's like our bodies just know how perfectly we fit.

"Baz. How long do you want to stay here?" I wasn't complaining. I was honestly just asking.

" _Shh_. Just watch the stars for a while, Simon."

And that's what we did. Baz played with my hair, wrapping my curls around his finger as I mindlessly played with his fingers. All I could think of was _now_. I could do it right now.

"Oh, Simon? Is that you honey?" That was, unmistakably, Ebb. I untangled myself from Baz and made my way to her. I think she does this a lot. Walk around talking to the animals in the Wavering Woods. I think she will always feel the most home here.

"Oh, Ebb!" I hugged her with all that was in me. I missed her so much. We talk a lot on the phone, but seeing her alive and well. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Simon Snow you should visit more often. For reasons other than-" I put my hand on her mouth before she could utter another word.

"Ebb, this is Baz. I know you guys know each other, but you don't really _know_ each other. You know?" They look at me like I'm talking nonsense, but Baz smiles and holds out his hand.

"Hello."

Ebb stares at him with no expression and then beams a smile "Oh my," She hugs him just like she did me and Baz struggles awkwardly under her grasp.

"Simon, I don't know what you always used to whine about. He's a sweetheart," She pinches Baz's cheeks between her fingers. It's the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

"Well if he stopped trying to kill me for a second, maybe we would've gotten together sooner."

"Well if you stopped being a numpty for a second, you would've seen I was obviously flirting."

"Well newsflash, that's not how people flirt."

"Well we aren't other people, are we?" He has moved away from Ebb and now is standing face to face with me. I can see Ebb from the corner of my eye smiling.

"Well aren't you two the perfect match," She laughs and hugs me really tight again and whispers, "Go get 'em, boy!"

I whisper back, "Ebb! He's a _vampire_! He can hear you!"

"You guys suck at this," Baz mutters, scaring the both of us by standing directly behind me. I just miss his nose as my head jerks upwards.

"Well, you boys better be off," She lightly ruffles my hair and clasps a hand on Baz's shoulder before she leaves.

"She seems _nice_."

"Baz that better not be sarcasm!"

"It's sad that you always think the worst of me, Snow."

"I don't th-" He grabs my waist and spins me so we are standing a hair's length away.

He leans down and at first, lightly brushes my lips. Then he kisses me along my jaw, and then back up to my lips. I think I go into a daze whenever Baz kisses me.

I grab his face and make him kiss me properly, to stop the teasing. I tilt my head a little to the side because I know he likes that, and he ruffles my hair because he knows that I like that.

"Okay. Okay. We have one last thing and then we can go wherever."

" _Fine_ , Snow. Lead the way."

"Oh but first," I reach up and flatten his hair which is ruffled and messy. Even in the dark night, I can see a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

I lead us to the Chapel and I take him to the front. We aren't religious or anything, I just want to try something.

"Baz, remember 8th year after the dragon incident. When you grabbed my arm and we watched the stars."

"Yeah," I think he sounds slightly breathless. I think I sound breathless. I feel my nerves and my magic. But after all these years, I can control it a lot better.

"Well," I close my eyes and hold his hand. I know that I don't need to hold his hand, but I _want_ to. It makes me feel more stable.

The entirety of the ceiling fills with stars. But not like the ones we were looking at outside. These are brighter, they _shine_ , and I feel like if I reach out, maybe I can touch them. But I don't reach out. I keep holding Baz's hands. I imagine both of us surrounded by a golden hue of shimmering lights, and it happens. I see a faint outline around Baz. All of this feels like a beautiful dream.

"Baz, you know I love you right? I know we tease and joke around, and I think you know that it's just jokes, right? I mean, you were the unexpected thing that came out of all of that drama. I think I might have ended up in a mental institute if I didn't have you waiting for me back home. I don't know if I say this enough. I know I'm a terrible boyfriend-"

"Snow-"

"No. Let me finish. I know this hasn't been the exciting gropefest that you expected. And I know that sometimes I make you want to smash your head in. And I know that sometimes my magic can be overwhelming, and most people can't stand a day with me and end up fine. I don't know how you do it, Baz. I don't know how you love me this much. And I don't know how I love you so much it hurts, but I honestly do. And I know you always joke around and laugh at the idea of this happening but-"

**B A Z**

Oh, _Crowley_. Oh, _Merlin_. Is he going to do what I think he is?

I think I'm going to start crying.

I think I am.

 _Crowley_.

**S I M O N**

"- Do you...- I mean would you like to- can- Do you want to-" I don't let go of his hands and kneel down on one knee, "marry me? _Maybe_?"

Silence.

I think I might've just killed him with a heart attack or something.

**B A Z**

I think I'm going to die right now without even answering this blubbering idiot.

Now we can't let that happen, _can we_?

" _Yes_."

**S I M O N**

I don't think I heard him right.

"W-what?"

"Well, I'm not going to repeat my self. Who do you take me for?" He smiles a genuine smile and I think my heart just skipped a beat. No wait, several beats.

I think it just might stop beating for good.

"So are you going to put a ring on it, or are we going to stay like this for eternity." He now definitely sounds breathless. I slide the ring on his finger, not one losing eye contact.

The stars are smiling at us from above.

**B A Z**

Simon stands up and we are still holding hands. He's smiling so big, I think I might go blind looking at him.

But I don't stop looking at him.

And he doesn't stop smiling.

"I guess I'm your fiancee now. Aren't I?" I say.

"I guess you are."

"So-" I can't finish because Simon Snow is kissing me. My fiancee is kissing me. And I'm kissing him back. And the stars are still shining from his magic. My entire body feels jittery from it, but I never want to pull away.

He kisses me slowly. This entire thing feels like it's in slow motion. Like we can drag this moment on forever. And I don't think I care if it does.

His hands have found my hair, and mine have made themselves wrap around his waist.

After forever, we pull away. Simon is flushed, and I can count every freckle on his cheek from here. I don't think anyone of us wants to let go of own joined hands, but Simon slowly pries his fingers off mine, and slowly the stars and the golden is all gone. But it doesn't feel any different. I still feel like a supernova, like I have infinity at my fingertips.

I look at Simon, and we both smile. He throws his head back laughing and we get out of the Chapel.

"You know, I was hoping to be the one to propose."

"Hmm well if I waited for you, I would be in a wheelchair by the time by the time it happens."

"Simon," He looks at me wide his big blue eyes that make me fall in love with him all over again, "you know your magic isn't a burden. You aren't a burden. And if you think that after all this time, I will slap you with the hand you just put a ring on."

Simon laughs and he's so _alive_. He makes me feel alive. Every time he does something like that, I feel a little bit more human.

Simon Snow will continue to make me feel alive, for eternity now. For forever and always. 

✶✶✶

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... here it is. I decided to write an engagement scene because I haven't read a fic about it yet. And I kinda just made it up as I went along.
> 
> I hope it wasn't totally terrible, but my heart was actually beating faster while writing that last part. 
> 
> ♥︎


End file.
